1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capture device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-94877 discloses an electronic camera, which writes, on a storage medium, image data representing an image that has been cropped out of an image obtained by capturing (which will be sometimes referred to herein as a “captured image”). This electronic camera makes a correction on an image by rotating the coordinates of an image area to be cropped out of a captured image in such a direction as to cancel the tilt of the image. To correct the tilt of an image through such processing will be referred to herein as either a “tilt correction” or a “rotational correction”.